A Digital Christmas
by Cerv23
Summary: Yaoi. Taichi confesses his love to Yamato.


A Digital Christmas

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. The character, Cerviche Yagami is me!

Warning: Yaoi!

Note: Happens a little before season 2.

Taichi Yagami and Cerviche Yagami entered the shopping mall.

"It's nice you were able to come and visit us," Taichi said to his cousin Cerviche (me!!!!).

"Ya. It's hard when I live in America," he said.

"I've got a huge list and I've got only today!" Taichi half yelled.

"That's what you get for putting off your Christmas shopping till Christmas eve," Cerviche laughed.

"Come on. That shop might have something for my mom," Taichi said rushing off.

Cerviche ran after him.

* * *

"Tai ..... Tai!" Cerviche yelled.

"...... wha?" Taichi asked in a daze. He was deciding between two shirts for Hikari.

"Just get the pink one," He said angrily.

"I guess," Taichi said and went to pay for it.

Tiachi and Cerviche left the store.

"Now ........ I need to find a gift for Mimi," Taichi said and walked off.

"Mimi!? Let me help!" Cerviche yelled and ran after him.

After a long search for gifts, most of the time Cerviche spent going through cosmetics shops looking for the best gift for Mimi, the two were almost done.

"That about does it," Cerviche said holding up three huge bags of gifts, all for Mimi. "Tai, you seem to be off in another world."

Taichi was sitting on a bench staring into a shop window.

"Tai ...... Tai! Come on," Cerviche said waving his hand in front of Taichi's face.

"Uh? Sorry, Cervy. I got one more gift to get then we can go," Taichi said.

"Whose?" Cerviche asked.

"It's, uh, Matt's," he replied.

"Well, then let's get going," Cerviche said getting up. "Tai?"

Taichi stood up and they went into a music store.

Taichi wondered around the store aimlessly. Cerviche was getting annoyed at Taichi's procrastinating.

"I'm no psychic, but you're putting off getting Matt's gift for some reason," Cerviche said to Taichi.

Taichi looked at Cerviche.

"I'm your cousin. You've told me everything else! What's wrong?" Cerviche asked.

"Cervy, I've got to tell you something really important," Taichi said and led Cerviche out of the shop and to a table in the food court.

"Ok. What's buggin' ya?" Cerviche asked.

"I ...... I'm gay," Taichi spurted.

Cerviche stared at Taichi for what seemed like forever.

"You .... are? Really?" Cerviche asked.

"Yes. God, please don't think I'm some sorta freak!" Taichi pleaded.

"Of course not Tai! I wouldn't hate you for being gay!" Cerviche said.

Taichi took a breath. "There's more."

"Ya?"

"I'm in love with Matt!" He quickly said.

"But why was it taking you so long to find a gift for him?" Cerviche asked.

"He doesn't know yet. I wanted to get him the best gift and tell him," Taichi said.

"No problem! I'll help you," Cerviche said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Taichi smiled.

* * *

"I know I said I'd help but the mall is closing in five minutes!" Warned Cerviche.

"There's got to be something!" Taichi said as he riffled through a bin of CDs.

"Come on. You can always try tomorrow," suggested Cerviche.

"I can't- that's it!" Taichi said pointing to a guitar in a glass case.

"Woh. Look at the price!" Cerviche said.

"Two hundred dollars!? That's highway robbery!" Taichi yelled.

"How much do you have?" Cerviche asked.

Taichi took out his wallet. "One hundred and twenty-five. Not enough."

Taichi and Cerviche walked out of the store.

"Hey, Tai, I think I left a bag in there. Could ya meet me outside?" He asked.

"Sure," Taichi said and walked away.

* * *

Cerviche walked out a few minutes later.

"What took ya so long?" Taichi asked annoyed.

"I just had to pick up one last thing," he said. Cerviche put down the bags revealing the guitar.

"You got it!?" Yelled Taichi excitedly.

"Ya," Cerviche said smiling. "And wallet is so much lighter!"

"I owe you big time!" Taichi said.

"Well, let's get home. It's getting late," observed Cerviche.

"No. I've got to tell Matt now," Taichi said.

"Uh, ok," Cerviche said.

* * *

Taichi stood outside Yamato's apartment complex.

He pressed the intercom. "Uh, Hello?"

"Ishida Residence. Tai?" Asked the familiar voice of Yamato.

"Ya. It's me," Taichi said.

"What's up? It's kinda late isn't it?" Yamato asked.

"I, uh, got a surprise down here for you," Taichi said nervously.

"Really? I'll be right down," Yamato said.

Taichi waited for what seemed like an eternity for him. When Yamato finally did get outside, Taichi, felt his legs turn to jello.

'What will he say?'

'Will he hate me?'

Taichi couldn't stop thinking what could happen.

"You said you had a 'surprise' for me?" Yamato asked.

Taichi picked up a wrapped box and handed it to Yamato.

"Hmmmm ..... I wonder what this could be," said Yamato and unwrapped it.

Taichi waited for the perfect chance.

"No way!? this is so cool, Tai!" Yamato said holding up the guitar.

"There's something else," Taichi said.

"I'm listening," said Yamato.

"Matt ......." Taichi trailed off not knowing what to say.

From behind some bushes Cerviche almost yelled, 'just tell him!'.

"I love you!" Taichi blurted out.

Yamato stared right at Taichi. It felt like he was drilling through him with his eyes.

Taichi felt a tear go down his cheek. He turned and started to walk away. Taichi felt a hand grab his shoulder and turn him around. Yamato kissed him passionately on the lips. Taichi didn't want the kiss to end but it did.

"It's late. You should get home or your parents will worry about you," said Yamato. He walked back to the doors to the apartment, turned and smiled at Taichi.

Taichi walked back to where Cerviche was.

"Ready to go home?" Taichi asked.

"Yep," Cerviche said and they walked to Taichi's apartment.

__

End


End file.
